Imperan Intrigue
by SirCrazylot
Summary: -"With the Imperan Intrigue my destiny will change your fates." Seto regarded the crew assembled before him with a devious expression. "In order to succeed... to all of you I have sold my soul. Now which one of you is willing to offer up yours in return?"- (AU) With this unlikely crew working against a host of enemies, the world is about to get a lot wilder.
1. Trigger

(Mokuba is a year younger then Seto in this story. Surprises abound. That is allfor now)

* * *

The winds were wild at that hour. Dangerously impressive lightening lashed about the skies as a dark steel machina pushed through at high-speed across the shores of Singpost.

Lightening hit the ground at least forty times in a minute; striking sand at such a force that the ground would explode upwards on impact. The power and heat of the strike would actually melt the sand in mid-flight and make a glass-like abstract structure. The shores of Singpost had long since been rendered into a landscape of sand and glass due to storms like these. There were many glass-made jagged shapes protruding out of the ground that were beautiful to look at and quite valuable in the markets if one was brave enough to get a shard.

It was no wonder that this dangerous element, topped with the fact that the winds blew at hurricane speeds and the downpour of rain made it near-impossible to see, that most people were far too afraid to journey in this land during the stormy season.

By normal standards traveling in such conditions would have a person labeled as either heroically bold and ballsy or considered not only insane but downright suicidal.

Funny enough that occupants of the armored machina were what society had long since considered brilliant enough to be committed to the asylum.

The machina was more then moderate in size. Standing at least seven meters in length and three meters in height, the machina was a rather imposing sight to behold. It looked most comparable with that of the caboose of a locomotive but stronger, having multiple wheels that were capable of running without the need of rails and tracks. It moved smoothly as it cut through the high wind, heavy rain and plowed through glass structures with ease. The machina gave off no light and made very little noise beyond the usually consistent hum. Lightening occasionally struck the machina. when that happened, the machine actually took in the energy nature threw at it and conserved it. It was one of several ways that the machina got it's power.

There were only two in the heavily armored machine; a young man in the front at the controls and a slightly older man in the back.

"We're making really good time. We should reach them in about five more hours." The voice came from the head of the machina.

In the center of the control room at the front surrounded by gears, levers, screens and a multitude of other devices sat a young raven haired man.

Nearly twenty in age, the young man was wiry in build and yet considered very easy on the eyes. His hair was constantly in a wild and almost unkempt style in the front but tied in a long neat braid in the back. The soft blue glow from the screens and panels surrounding him reflected off the man's face and hinted to the lightly tanned skin.

He was the designer of the machina and quite thrilled to traverse the wild Singpost terrain in hopes of pushing his transport to it's limits and beyond. Slate gray eyes remained trained on the screen ahead of him. With the sensors he added to the machina, there was no need for headlights. He had a clear image of the landscape outside and navigated with ease. The young man glowed with pride to watch his design master the land around it.

For a moment, those almond shaped eyes drifted towards a monitor that revealed one of the rooms in the middle of the machina. This room was just as darkly lit as the control room with the same blue luminous lighting continuing throughout the machina. This middle room (the hub as the younger of the two called it) provided comfortable seating but just as much in electronics and machinery.

The occupant in this room sat in a reposed position beside one of the many monitors. He was taller then the younger man in the front (though not by much). He was just as wiry in build, broad shouldered and long legged. His hair was of a dark russet brown, short and kept in a much neater cut that framed his face and stopped just above his eyebrows. He had a long face and aristocratic features. His skin was pale to the point of being moon-white and the dark clothing he wore made his complexion even more noticeable. Intensely sharp blue eyes remained trained the screen that appeared to be a tracker of sorts. there were several landmarks on the screen glowing brightly at him. Despite the force of his stare, his mind was somewhere else at the moment replaying a recent memory.

He scowled as he recalled the last conversation that he had with the guild's sage.

* * *

_'The Imperan Intrigue… the most potent and valuable item our world has to offer. What would you do to get your hands on it?'_

_'Anything and everything.'_

_"Really now? That's quite the statement young man. To obtain such an item is no easy task. You and your little brother will not be able to do this alone. Your money alone will not help you either.'_

_'I will find the way to get it.'_

_'You are driven that's for sure. But what could you possible put together to ensure that you will get your hands on such a thing as the Imperan Intrigue? Even the very people you work with and the ones who are against you are after it.'_

_'That doesn't scare me old man.'_

_'HAHA! Even if they have armed themselves to the teeth with the most capable people from across the lands?'_

_'I have my own list of people I will recruit if that is what it takes.'_

_'But can you trust them?'_

_'I trust no one from the outside.'_

_'I must admit. it will be interesting to watch you in this endeavor. I do hope you succeed… for all our sakes.'_

* * *

The sudden bump jarred the man from his reverie.

"Sorry about that! Lots of glass on the roads! You should see this stuff!" The driver replied through the speakers connecting the control room to the hub.

Those blue eyes drifted back to the screen that was indeed a tracker. There were eight red dots on the screen. Each light represented a gamble that the man was willing to take to claim the Imperan Intrigue for himself. Each light represented a person whose skill was enough to capture and hold his attention.

He looked at the data flickering across the screen. It gave what limited information was available on the people he was set to employ. The names on the screens were more titles that were given to each of the eight persons.

_The Beast. _

_Known for remarkable skill at controlling the wild fiends of the land. The Beast could learn the landscape in a moment and use any fiend within range as a pawn instantly._

_The Venturer_

_Also known as the Gundevil of the wild and wielder of some of the most exotic guns from around the world. The Venturer known for having ninety-nine firearms in on their person at all times. _

_The Illusionist_

_The mind of The Illusionist was on a frightening level of intelligence. Capable of magic so potent that it became legendary. The Illusionist was not only capable of dark magic but was also skilled at altering the minds of the masses. _

_The Trap-Master_

_Sharp-witted and able to solve any case, any riddle, break any code be they physical or not. The Trap-Master was also know for being able to ensnare anyone with ease. _

_The Hunter_

_Nothing survived a visit from The Hunter. Beyond the status or a mercenary and known as the 'bogyman of assassins', no one was safe once The Hunter caught sight of them. _

_The Blade-Master_

_Unmatched in swordplay. A risk taker and a gambler of lives. The Blade-Master undefeated in swordplay and known for having a sly personality, was for hire if the coin and danger level were just right._

_The Magitek _

_The master of the skies. The Magitek had actually mastered the art of magic and machinery (a feat thought impossible to most). A renowned fighter pilot skilled in building machinery for any terrain on the fly. _

_The Life-Snatcher_

_A fighter so skilled that it wasn't surprising that such a nickname was given. An free-spirited ex-criminal with combat and survival skills that had to be seen in order to be believed. The Life-Snatcher was a rogue of a thief who could locate any prize and track it down with ease._

Of the eight lights on the tracker screen six of them were within a mile radius of each other, one was perhaps twenty miles out while the eighth appeared to be more then a hundred miles away from the main six. The man scowled at the eighth light. they had all received his invitation and the location for their meeting. to see the eighth light so far away from the others….

"You had better not be late." He spoke in a almost hushed tone that came out in a deep timbre.

"Seto… If you keep staring at the screen like that you'll burn a hole in it."

The elder man, Seto, glanced at the camera that was in the hub with him. He gave a dry smirk that he knew the younger would see.

"Focus on the road Mokuba."

"Ha! You don't think that guy will make it do you? Life-Snatcher. I bet he'll beat us there."

"Doubtful. He's more then a hundred miles out and is traveling by foot. If he is late then he gets left behind. I do not tolerate tardiness."

Mokuba laughed as he continued his watch of the terrain. "Life-Snatcher is the name they gave him. Impossible to catch and as free as the wind. You won't leave him behind. We need his skills."

Seto hmpfed softly. "You don't even know what he looks like and yet you are already fawning over him?"

"You don't know what he looks like either! We are going on legend alone. Hell we're going by reputation on all but two of them! And the two that you do know are shadier then you are! HAHA No wonder the others in the guild think we're nuts!"

"True. But one thing I do know is that he'll get a cut in pay if he makes me wait."

"I say he makes it. And if he does then you're buying the drinks."

Seto smirked at the bet offered. "Alright little brother. But if I win then dinner is on you."

The light banter continued throughout the ride. Seto was well aware that Mokuba was just trying to ease his nerves. He was considered a very strict and punctual man. Timing was everything to him.

And right now, everything they held dear was on the line.

-Some time later…-

True to his word, within five hours the machina could be seen arriving into a curious place called Gallowmere.

Mokuba watched through the windows as they passed under dark twisted trees illuminated by a beautiful sunset and darkening skies. Seto watched through the windows at the changing surroundings as the city approached. As they arrived into a town that made them actually feel as if they took a step back in time. The town was dark with brick buildings and cobblestone roads.

Indeed the town they arrived in had a shadowy and yet romantically gothic allure to it. There were a few stragglers in the streets at this hour of the night making their way home or to other destinations. After a few minutes of coasting up the wide roads, they finally came to a stop at what looked to be a tavern in the middle of the woods just outside of the town.

It was three stories tall and held the same allure that the buildings near the front of town. The colors of the building were rather dark, giving it an almost suspicious look. Some of the wood around the windows looked old and were painted black. Despite the almost dreary appearance, Mokuba found himself thinking that it had a charmingly run down look to it.

The lights coming from the building seemed brighter then normal. It was then that the brothers realized what the hour of the day was. The darkening of the sky reminded them of the world wide warnings about fiends.

Mokuba could not help but think of their good timing. The sun was nearly gone. With the growing absence of the natural light, the town began to feel strangely colder then he thought it should.

"Hope this place has something good." Mokuba grunted as he climbed out of the chair in the control room and made his way towards the exit of the machina.

Mokuba stretched after stepping outside. He inhaled the fresh air and turned back towards the machina's exit to watch his brother climb out. The door closed quickly behind them as they headed towards the tavern. Mokuba gave an arched eyebrow at the name on the sign at the front of the tavern.

"Betwixt and Between?"

The deck surrounding the building was wide enough to hold a large crowd. Every ten paces there was a torch that burned with a bright white fire. On the deck, there were people sitting on the tables in the front of the building. Some were eating, others drinking and most holding friendly conversation. As they approached the steps, they found that not many gave them as much as a second glance.

Just as Mokuba was about to touch the first step, he had to move quickly to the side as someone was walking past him as a long legged pace. The stranger seemed to pause, as if just realizing what happened. The person turned at the waist towards Mokuba and gave a wily grin. Try as he might, Mokuba could not see the stranger's eyes or even body as most of the features lay hidden behind a hood and cloak.

A quick "Sorry 'bout that buddy" spoken in a rough edgy voice was all that Mokuba heard as the stranger made their way into the tavern ahead.

Seto scowled. "The locals here lack manners I see."

"Ha it's alright brother. Lets get inside and get something to eat. I'm starved."

The brothers climbed the stairs, crossed the large deck of the tavern quietly and went through the swinging doors. Inside they were greeted with the typical signs of a well-used tavern. The sweet smell of tobacco was the first thing to hit their senses. Neither brother minded the smell since it was actually light and the fog from the smokers was at a moderate level. As they walked through the door, they passed by a hostess who gave Mokuba a sultry smile and blew a kiss in his direction. Mokuba, quite used to this level of attention, winked at her as he and his brother passed by. This caused a few of the female hostesses, who were watching them, to giggle and whisper to themselves about the newcomers.

"Flirt.." Seto quipped as he pushed his brother towards a more secluded area of the tavern.

They sat at a dimly lit table near the corner where fewer people dwelled. Seto actually wanted the corner section but much to his disappointment there was someone already there, feet on the table and snoozing away. Upon looking closer, Seto discovered it was the hooded person that walked into them earlier.

He turned away in annoyance and settled into the seat at his table. He turned sharply when Mokuba made a gasping sound.

The younger had already pulled out his tablet that also displayed a map with those same red dots like the one on the machina. The ear splitting grin that crossed his face was enough to make Seto lean in curiously to see the screen better before staring in shock.

All eight dots were in the same place.

The eight people Seto had arranged to meet him were all somewhere in the tavern. He could only chuckle to himself.

"Just how in the world did the eighth make it here before us... I guess that means the rumors about Life-Snatcher are true then..."

Mokuba gave a wicked smirk. "Our luck. Oh and by the way it looks like you're buying bro!"

They weren't sitting for a full five minutes before someone approached them. Said person was petite in size and standing a little taller then a meter and a half. Mokuba looked at the person with a smile once realizing it was a waiter. He blinked at seeing just how attractive the young waiter was. Dark haired with blonde streaks gave off a playful edge. The style of the hair was wild but fitting. The waiter wore black leathers that were matched with the dark shade on the lips and the kohl around the eyes. With skin that looked as if the sun worshipped the petite waiter, Mokuba couldn't help but take in such a gorgeous sight. He would admit that he was a little hard-pressed at guessing if the waiter was a man or a woman.

"Welcome to Betwixt and Between gentleman. My name is Yugi and I'll be taking your orders tonight." The smile the waiter gave was warm and inviting.

The voice was feather soft and just as alluring as the person who owned such a sound. Mokuba was quite ready to get to know the waiter better when a soft beeping sound went off from the tablet that lay resting on the table beside him.

Seto looked at it and then back to the waiter. Although he didn't show it, he was quite surprised at what that sound revealed to him.

Yugi simply looked at him with a calm smile. The waiter seemed to already know what that sound meant. Mokuba looked at the both of them and then at the softly beeping tablet on the table. His eyes widened in shock as he looked back at Yugi. On the collar the petite waiter wore was a silver piece in the shape of a spade with a small blinking light. The silver piece was something Seto sent to all eight persons he was aiming to recruit. It was a tracker a well as a means of identifying the person without revealing them to the world.

If the person wore the silver piece it meant they were willing to listen to what the brother's had to say.

"No way…" Mokuba couldn't help be grin in excitement. He gave the waiter a rather welcoming smile as he thought about how not only had they just met one of the eight but this person was attractive to boot too. Their journey was about to switch into high-gear.

Seto smirked "Well-well. And a good evening to you too… Trap-Master."

* * *

This idea hit me so hard this morning that I had to start writing. I don't have a beta reader so please, if you see anything let me know. I am going to try and keep up the pace with posting. Between this, artwork and a day job I'll do my darndest to update often. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Yes. There are four reverse-traps in this story (evil-laughter)


	2. Desperado

-Desperado-

* * *

The lights had dimmed just so in the tavern as the enthusiastic cheers of the patrons could be heard. People migrated quickly through the tavern towards the rear wall. Here a large stage with well placed lighting rested as costumed dancers emerged and could be seem moving in sync with each other to lively music. There were five dancers in all and each was a beauty to behold as they put on a rather enticing display for the onlookers. Although the tavern had become quite lively, the brothers were far more interested in their waiter.

The Trap-Master.

Who would have thought such a person would have agreed to meeting them. Both brothers would only admit to each other that they were just a little unsure if all of the eight would risk exposure for something they may or may not agree to.

Seto shook his head slightly. It was enough of that. He was sitting before the first of eight. He needed to make his offer. He leaned back into his chair and locked eyes with the petite waiter. Yugi in turn regarded him with a calm but level gaze.

"If we could have a word with you Trap-Master. It would only be but a moment of your time." Seto spoke in a stern voice.

"And a moment of my time you shall have. But not now I'm afraid. I agreed to help the owner who was a little short handed today." It was spoken in a rather polite manner.

"The owner?" Mokuba asked. "Can we ask him if it is alright to speak with you? We are very short of time."

Yugi glanced at Mokuba and paused just enough to think about it. "Well…"

There was another soft beeping noise from the tablet that caused all three to look at it. The brothers could see that one of those red dots was moving towards them. At this they both looked up and around themselves. Yugi simply turned to look behind. Walking through the tavern and towards them was another person that was causing the tablet to react.

"Speak of the devil…." The waiter said with a smirk.

Seto grinned while Mokuba stared in surprise. The owner of the tavern was one of the eight? He looked back at the tablet and gapped at the name showing up on it.

"The Illusionist…" he whispered to his brother who only nodded in verification.

Mokuba couldn't believe their luck. Another one of the eight was wearing the silver piece. He watched as the stranger headed towards them.

This person was taller then Yugi by perhaps half a meter. The Illusionist moved with a swagger that reminded Mokuba of a panther who knew it owned the place. The lights in the tavern were moving as the dancers continued their routine. Occasionally the lights would pass the new comer that was headed towards their table. It was when The Illusionist was at their table that the waiter gave a cheeky grin.

Under the more even lighting from their table, Mokuba could see that the Tavern's owner was very dark in complexion; perhaps matching Yugi if not darker. Jet-black hair with red streaks was similar in style with Yugi but longer in length. The weight of the hair caused it to fall down past the owner's shoulders in a layered pattern. There was a heavy resemblance between the waiter and the owner. But there were even heavier differences.

While the waiter was more petite in frame, the owner was built like a marathon runner. Sinewy muscle could be seen on bare arms. Despite the tight leather, each movement hinted to a well trained body hidden behind the material. The owner's face, while having a resemblance to Yugi's, was sharper, more worldly looking. High cheekbones, full supple lips painted black and framed by wild hair kept an air of mystery about the owner. The most striking of features were those ruby-red angular eyes lined in dark kohl and sooty lashes.

Right now, those enchanting eyes were trained on Seto. It was then that Mokuba realized that he KNEW the Illusionist.

A memory flashed in his mind of a playful smile and a well manicured hand ruffling his hair when he was younger. In shock Mokuba spoke first.

" Yami? You're The Illusionist?!" -He then turned towards Seto- "She's the Illusionist!" -then back to Yami- "YOU'RE The Illusionist!"

Yami tilter her head towards Mokuba and let out a sultry laugh. "My-my but you've grown into a fine young man Mokuba. I'm relieved to see that you lack your brother's delightful demeanor."

"Charming as always Yami." Seto replied with a sneer. "How has life been for the fallen guild member?"

There was a tense moment that lasted half a second, a sudden movement right after that comment that caused Mokuba to lean back in surprise as he watched Yami simply reach over and stopped her waiter's hand from reaching for the thin razor-like weaponry that lay hidden within leather armguards. Mokuba, on edge from the sudden movement, stared at Yugi in awe. The waiter's face never changed even though something violent almost happened at their table. As he watched Yugi slide what appeared to be thin blades back into those leather armguards, he was beginning to see the dangerous side of what they were there for. The eight were all strong capable people… but they were all dangerous for very -_very__-_ good reasons. Yami chuckled smoothly as she never broke eye contact with Seto who didn't budge an inch during the ordeal.

"Now-now little sister. I warned you about how pleasant our dear friend can be at times. As charming as a discarded toe-nail and tactless to boot. It's a wonder he's still alive don't you think?"

With a brief look to Mokuba- "My apologies. Yugi is not used to your brother's ways. She can be rather protective of my reputation."

"Rightfully so Atemu." Yugi whispered to her sibling.

Yami gave a softer smile towards Yugi before turning back to Seto. "Life has been rather entertaining for me since the fall. I find it rather interesting to see a guild-member of your position groveling for my help."

"This is a business venture. And I do not grovel." Seto scowled. He never liked it when Yami had an upper hand on him in anything. But he needed her; his rival of all things.

"And yet you are here. With a letter pleading for the help of eight of the most wanted criminals in the world. You are correct. it's not groveling…it's suicidal."

"If it's so suicidal then why are you wearing that?" Seto gestured towards the silver piece that was pinned to Yami's black choker.

The tavern owner _-The Illusionist-_ turned away from Seto and headed back the way she came. "Curiosity I suppose. Please enjoy yourselves here in my establishment. We shall hear what you have to say after closing."

With a sultry smile and a wave, Yami disappeared back into the busy crowed in the tavern. Seto's scowl deepened as he watched his rival walk away. Now was not the time to make his demands. For now, he needed their help and would have to play along for the time. They would have no choice but to wait until the tavern closed for the night before getting the chance to speak with her or any of them. Mokuba on the other hand stared at Yugi with a mixture of awe and unease. The waiter looked at him and smiled kindly.

"Forgive me for… making you so tense." She leaned in towards him and in a more inviting tone said "This round of drinks are on the house my friend. As my gift to help to loosen you up a little."

Mokuba cursed his hormones for reacting to such a dangerous and yet appetizing display. Not to be outdone, he put on his most flirtatious expression (hormones kicking out caution and winning every time).

"Perhaps we can have a drink together sometime beautiful?"

Seto nearly face-palmed. "Focus…FOCUS Mokuba."

Yugi let out a laugh, took their orders and walked away as if that tense moment had never happened. Mokuba watched her walk away with a leering grin while Seto sighed loudly.

"She's flat as a bird in the chest and looks like a boy with wide hips. Honestly what do you see in that?"

"I'm more of a leg-man bro. And she's got a nice set."

Seto shook his head and looked back at his tablet. Electric-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of small blue dots appearing on the screen and growing slowly in numbers. Those blue dots were coming in from all sides. Seto realized that their time was drawing very short.

_'Damn you Gozaburo…' _

* * *

-_just a few hours later_-

* * *

Mokuba had more then enough drinks to get nice and warm while his brother continued to nurse his second round. While Mokuba took in the sights and sounds of the tavern, Seto was matching everyone to the sensors in the silver pieces he had sent out weeks ago. Mokuba turned towards his brother. despite the buzz, he was actually capable of functioning quite clearly.

"Making your marks?"

Seto nodded and pointed in a way that only Mokuba would notice. "Look over there to the left of the stage, opposite end of the room near the exit."

Mokuba looked and noticed the seated figure that had his brother's attention. The person was a tall man with a thick muscular build. Scars littered his arms, crossed the side of his face and the visible areas of his chest. He was a handsome man, dark-skinned and silver-haired. He had a scowl on his face that would rival even Seto's. Mokuba could feel his preverbal 'hackles raising' when looking at the man. There was a darkness about him that put the younger on edge.

Mokuba looked at the tablet that identified the silver-haired man as _The Hunter_. "Wow… he fits the description."

Seto then turned his head slightly. "And over there in the balcony near the corner. The woman with the black hair."

Mokuba followed his gaze. There was indeed a woman there, gorgeous and pale skinned. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a few wavy locks framing her face and hiding what looked like tiny dice shaped earrings. Mokuba could tell from were he sat that she had the most vividly green eyes he had ever seen. She wore dark clothing that hugged her form and appeared to be polishing what looked like a sword… a rather flexible sword from the look of it.

Mokuba looked back to his brother with a raised eye-brow.

"_The Blade-Master_." Seto answered. He then pointed to another area not too far from them.

Mokuba watched with a chuckle as a athletic and wild looking man with long blonde hair continued to hoot and wolf-call at the dancers on the stage. He looked like a ranger wearing such weathered leathers. A ranger with very noticeable fangs in his mouth and sharp thick claws instead of nails on his hands. His skin was deeply tanned and even though he had such a wild look his arms were adorned with what looked like golden arm-bands. There was a frighteningly wild aura, savage and primal, coming from the blond man.

"_The Beast_." was Seto's answer.

He then pointed towards the front of the room where another man sat. this man looked calmer then the others Mokuba had seen so far. he had short cropped brown hair at the top of his head while the sides of his head were shaved low; almost as if he were wearing a low mohawk. He had the build of a swimmer and looked to be deeply engrossed in some sort of metal contraption on the table before him. Mokuba was rather curious as to what he was working on. His eyes widened a fraction as he watched the tanned man create what had to be an elemental spell of electricity and send it into the device. It responded to the man by lighting up a screen that only he could read.

"_The Magitek_!" Mokuba whispered.

Seto smirked at his brother. He knew that Mokuba was fascinated by the inventions created by the black-market engineer. He then pointed towards one of the bay windows. Mokuba looked at a rather voluptuous blonde woman who lay relaxing in a lounge chair and basking in the glow of the candle and moon light. She wore a leather riding hat, matching leather jacket and a top that did very little in concealing her rather generous bosom. Jean-clad long legs stretched over the recliner as she seemed to not have a care in the world. If he wasn't looking for it, he would have missed the belt of bullets around her waist and the holsters on her hips.

"_The Venturer._" Mokuba grinned at his brother. "Well there are your boobs bro. shall I get her number for you?"

Seto flicked his brother's ear. "Not my type. I prefer something more challenging."

Mokuba laughed and looked back at the scanner. He noticed the two sensors that pinpointed where the tavern owner and the waiter were at the moment. All that was left was the eighth mark. Surprisingly enough Mokuba realized that the eighth was sitting at the table in the corner near them. He looked over and saw the hooded person from earlier, still slumped in the chair and snoozing happily away.

"That has to be _Life-Snatcher_." Mokuba whispered. Seto just glared. He had a sinking feeling that '_Life-Snatcher_' was going to be difficult to work with.

Just as Mokuba was debating on how to get a good view of the persons face, Yugi walked over to the hooded person. The waiter gave the sleeping patron a polite shove on the shoulder. The person awoke and looked up. It was then that Mokuba and Seto saw the face- or a good amount of it.

Life-Snatcher's face was beautifully androgynous. Lengthy corn-yellow tresses hung just over moderately sized eyebrows, nearly concealing dark russet brown eyes and framing a very sharp face. The smile that spread across those full lips were extremely charismatic to the point that even Mokuba was charmed. As Life-Snatcher sat upright, neither brother could determine the body type (or even gender at that point) because of the cloak. But they both did notice the heavily armored cuffs on Life-Snatcher's wrists.

Heavily armored _prison_ cuffs.

The most intensely structured cuffs made to date. One shouldn't even be able to move with those on and yet Life-Snatcher moved around with ease.

The brothers had two completely different reactions.

Mokuba was struck with a sense of excitement. There was something about the person sitting near them that gave the younger brother a rush. He couldn't help but think along the lines of "Ohh this is going to be fun!" He watched Life-Snatcher a little longer then planned. As Yugi walked away to place the orders made, Mokuba was staring at the cuffs. He was so focused at them that the sudden sound of an amused chuckle startled him enough to look up. He found himself looking into very bemused dark eyes. Blushing, Mokuba turned his gaze away, embarrassed and yet excited at being caught.

Seto on the other hand seemed to capture and hold those dark eyes from the other table. Life-Snatcher gave him a lengthy gaze before smirking and slinking back into the chair to snooze a little more. Seto just hummed smugly and turned back to his drink. That wily and yet challenging gaze was stuck in his mind. Yes Life-Snatcher was going to be trouble that's for sure.

"We will be closing in the hour."

Yugi's soft voice came in surprising clear and sudden to the brothers. She stood at their table, just having served the hooded blonde at the table near them. "At that time we will gather near the stage to hear your offers… Guild Runners."

"Perfect." Seto replied with a sharp tone.

As Yugi walked away, Seto and Mokuba looked back at the tablet. There were a growing number of blue lights showing up on the monitor. Mokuba growled as he realized what those lights represented… and they weren't good at all.

"Guild be damned… Seto… No way they could have found us that fast!" Mokuba whispered harshly.

"It's no surprise. Not only are my colleges desperate, there is the fact that rat-bastard of a 'business partner' has called in the dogs about my attempt at gathering so many interesting 'guests' in one location."

"But it's couldn't be helped. We are so low on time!"

Seto nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I can only guess that we will have less then thirty minutes to convince these crazies to gamble it all on such a high risk before we are all surrounded."

Mokuba sighed before letting out a laugh "We are so freakin' close…. It's really all or nothing huh?"

"Indeed." Seto glanced around himself. He calmly looked at each of the eight members from his seated position. "And they know it."

* * *

This was originally apart of chapter one but I wanted to break it into two. No beta reader so if you see anything misspelled please let me know. Please review and comment!


End file.
